


Makalaure: A novel

by Zabriskie_Point



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point
Summary: Захватывающая, пронзительно-печальная история мучительной жизни величайшего музыканта может обернуться совершенно неожиданным образом, если в дело вмешаются хоббиты.





	Makalaure: A novel

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте содержатся отсылки к интервью Бена Майерса и его книге Richard. Также использованы отсылки к последнему интервью Ричи Эдвардса. Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву команде WTF House Of Feanor 2017, беты BlackDrago, SilveryAngel

За прошедшие со времён Войны Кольца годы многое изменилось в жизни Средиземья. Где ранее были пустоши ныне строились города, росли деревья, высаживались сады, но многое оставалось неизменным. Хоббиты возились на грядках, гномы без устали трудились у наковален. Эльфы уходили за море, король Элессар мудро правил в Объединённом королевстве, а то зло, что не сгинуло без следа, сидело в тёмных уголках и не мешало жизни добропорядочных людей, гномов и хоббитов. Изменился даже устойчивый как сама земля Шир, пусть и не так сильно, как окружающий его мир. Некоторые хоббиты из тех чудаков, которых в Шире всегда было, пусть и не в количестве, решив, что огромины ныне пошли поумнее и нападать на них не станут, тихонько понастроили хуторков недалеко от границы, разумно полагая, что народа, охочего до хоббичьей стряпни, хватает и среди огромин, и среди гномов, и среди эльфов, которые ещё оставались в том краю. Рассуждали хоббиты так: в Шир кому попало заходить без королевского указа не след, но разве ж это повод не баловать народ хорошей едой? Хоббиты из Бри навык уже потеряли небось вдали от Шира родного.

По одной из тропинок, протянувшихся от Бри в сторону Шира, двигались двое: долговязый парень, зачем-то надвинувший капюшон плаща едва ли не на глаза, и, немного позади него, невысокая светловолосая девушка, старающаяся угнаться за широким шагом спутника. Парень, хоть и был одет на дорожный манер, скорее походил на знатока путешествий лишь со слов бывалых странников, пока не успевшего толком воплотить полученные знания в опыт. Девушка, хоть и была одета в странную смесь дорожной одежды и праздничного наряда, казалась со стороны более привычной к дальним прогулкам по опушкам и лесам. Так на парне были надеты щегольские сапоги с загнутыми носами, а на ней — стоптанные сапожки на удобном каблуке, явно не раз видавшие и леса, и грязные тропки в лужах, и внезапные ливни. Плащ парня, хоть и был неприметного, немаркого оттенка, более походил на выходную одежду, чем нарядное красное платье его спутницы и её накидка из тонкой шерсти. Даже перчатки парня, явно надетые на случай внезапного похолодания, казались не необходимостью, а чем-то положенным по правилам, как и надвинутый на глаза капюшон, сейчас явно ненужный ни для защиты от дождя, ни для тепла. Небо было ясным, без тени туч, а апрельское солнышко уже начинало припекать. Но парень, кажется, не замечал ни солнца, ни грязи, пачкающей обувь, ни кустов, за которые то и дело цеплялся его плащ. Он шёл вперёд к какой-то цели, даже не хмурясь, когда задевал плащом очередной сучок, а на дороге снова попадалась грязная лужа. Девушке дорога явно давалась легче: накидка не цеплялась за ветки, а сапожки не ехали по грязи, но на девичьем лице читалась досада, будто бы это она нацепила неудобную обувь и слишком длинный для этого леса плащ. Что-то ей не нравилось, но явно не дорога, не солнце и не лес.

— Билли, а ты уверен?.. — начала было девушка, но тот, кажется не впервые, отмахнулся от спутницы, как от зудящей мухи.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — фыркнул он, даже не обернувшись. — Макалаурэ Феанарион! Звучит! Вдумайся — Макалаурэ! Единственный выживший сын Феанора — прямо перед нашим носом! Ощути, в полной мере ощути! И прочувствуй — легенда, вот она! Лишь протянуть руку! Ты трепещешь? Ты впечатлена? Вайолет, скажи! — и даже чуть обернулся на мгновение.

— Вообще-то он сейчас на хоббичьем хуторе живёт, если тебе верить, а до хоббичьего хутора ещё почти милю пёхать, какое тут перед носом, — пробормотала Вайолет. Но то ли сказала это она слишком тихо, то ли Билли, несущийся вперёд со всей скоростью, на которую были способны его длинные ноги, не желал её слышать и слушать. Для него уж точно ни расстояние, ни возражения не были помехой. Едва поспевающая за спутником Вайолет с досадой размышляла, какой же петух клюнул её помчаться за старым знакомым, случайно встреченным вчера в «Гарцующем Пони», где она спокойно ждала подруг, возвратившихся из Аннуминаса, в котором сейчас гостила королева Арвен Ундомиэль. Они ещё до отъезда шептались, как несказанно им повезло, они ведь королеву увидят, та в последнее время Аннуминас посещает нечасто. Вайолет тоже хотела увидеть королеву собственными глазами, но попасть в столицу она снова не смогла: у родителей и брата появились дела, не терпящие отсрочки, а отпускать её без сопровождения никто не пожелал.

— Вайолет, разве ж будет Эмералд за тобой следить? У родителей её дела важные, сама говорила, а Эмералд давно уже в отцовском деле, — выговаривал ей отец. — Это не наше Бри, зазеваешься — ищи потом до дому дороги, а на попутчиков случайных полагаться не след. Не бросит же мистер Аспен ради тебя дела свои? Ювелирное мастерство всё-таки… ювелирное мастерство, золото не кожа баранья, каменья не набойки. Эх, бывай ты в Аннуминасе раньше, я бы тебя отпустил без разговоров, ты умница у нас, а так боязно мне. Вдруг нехорошего человека встретишь?

Вайолет хотела было заявить, что уже не ребёнок, и в одиночку добиралась чуть ли не до Шира, когда родителям было нужно, но отец, заметив её недовольство, сказал, что летом он, возможно, поедет к своему приятелю в Минас-Тирит и, если всё получится, непременно возьмёт с собой дочь. Вайолет, для порядка похмурившись ещё немного, побежала к Эмералд, договариваться с той о встрече в Гарцующем Пони на следующий день после их с Пэнси возвращения из Аннуминаса. Эмералд, конечно, согласилась.

— Как только приедем, тут же в Пони примчимся! — заверила она. — Нам надо будет столько тебе рассказать, пока не забыли! И ты нам расскажешь, если случится что — в Бри на весенней ярмарке всегда что-то, да случается! Может, тебе больше свезёт, чем нам с Пэнси! Королеву ведь не только мы увидеть захотим!

Вайолет, пообещав послезавтра ждать подружек за самым уютным столиком, отправилась домой, помогать родителям и считать дни до возвращения Пэнси и Эмералд. Не сказать, что она не поверила в будущую поездку в Гондор, но загадывать так далеко девушка не любила.

Подруг в назначенный день Вайолет так и не дождалась, зато неожиданно встретила Билли, с которым давно, ещё в детстве, жила по соседству и даже дружила, как обычно дружат дети. Тогда с ним было весело: парнишка умел придумывать игры и рассказывать небылицы, которым даже Эмералд, уже читавшая книги отца, внимала чуть ли не открыв рот. Потом семья Билли уехала — от тётки Вайолет услышала, что в Дейл к родне, дескать там климат благоприятней. Впечатлившись доселе не слышанным словом, Вайолет тогда подумала, что больше соседа не встретит. Дейл далеко-далеко и вот… климат благоприятней, не чета Бри. Не сказать, что Билли она забыла, он, как и детская их дружба, стал в мыслях Вайолет чем-то навроде летнего дождя, запомнившегося красивой радугой или небывалым урожаем грибов после. Было, но прошло, к чему часто о том думать? Жизнь-то на месте не стоит.

И вот, когда Вайолет, уютно пристроившись в уголке «Гарцующего Пони» раздумывала, взять ли ещё пирожок или с неё хватит, из-за спины раздалось громкое «Ооо, кого я вижу!», и на соседний стул шлёпнулся старый знакомый. Вайолет сразу узнала Билли, хоть тот и изменился: не отличавшийся в детстве высоким ростом парнишка вытянулся в молодца добрых шести футов, а волосы его выпрямились и стали гуще.

— Как живёшь? — спросил он.

Вайолет вежливо ответила, что живёт она хорошо, помогает матери и отцу, а сейчас вот ждёт подруг из Аннуминаса, они условились встретиться в «Гарцующем Пони» сегодня, если получится. Наверно, уже поздновато, но ей так хочется повидать обеих девушек и послушать о королеве Арвен! Билли, покивав и уточнив, о каких подругах речь («Эмералд? Дочка ювелира? Она ещё хвасталась, что к её отцу эльфы ходят? Пэнси та светленькая, что в мяч играла с нами?»), завёл рассказ о своём житье-бытье. Жили они хорошо, не бедствовали, отец Билли сразу по приезде устроился управляющим у одного из торговцев, мать вышивала кошельки, а детей — Билли и его сестру — бабушка решила сделать «учёными людьми» и отдать их потом торговцам «в писарчуки». По словам Билли, в Дейле, куда перебралась семья, он частенько видел эльфов, что лориенских, что зеленолесских, дескать, Дейл был главным торговым узлом тех мест (так и сказал, впечатление видать произвести хотел) и эльфы, как и гномы, не были редкими гостями в городе.

— Но гномы привычнее для тамошнего народа разумеется, — усмехнувшись сказал он. — Как здесь хоббиты, чуешь? В Бри хоббиты, в Дейле гномы. А эльфы — везде эльфы.

Вайолет кивнула. Она, правда, не понимала, что собеседник имеет в виду. Что эльфов мало осталось? Так она это и без Билли знала, тот же мистер Оклет, отец Пэнси, сокрушался не так давно, сказка дескать уходит из их земель на веки вечные. Всё, вроде, на месте, а сказка уходит. Слова мистера Оклета, наверно, Вайолет тоже понимала не до конца, но чуяла, что они с Билли говорили примерно об одном и том же. Эльфы и есть та самая сказка значится, то волшебство.

— Да, — согласилась она, чтобы не выглядеть уж совсем глупо. — Я тоже так думаю.

Билли улыбнулся и, отметив, что Бри и Дейл в самом деле схожи, завёл рассказ, как его впечатлила свита лесного короля, которую он увидел на праздновании очередной годовщины победы над Смаугом. Вайолет слушала во все уши, уж больно складно неожиданный собеседник вещал о царственности Трандуила и благородстве его свиты, о красоте их оружия, о стати и величии Высоких Синдар королевского двора Зеленолесья сохранившихся неизменными до сих пор, несмотря на века Тьмы и тяжёлые потери в борьбе со Злом…

— Я много читал, — будто бы между делом обронил Билли. — Понимаешь, в Дейле эльфы частые гости. География. И торговля.

— У нас эльфы тоже не редкость, Гавани близко, — ответила Вайолет. — А читать… у Эмералд вволю читаю.

— О, да, богатая библиотека её отца, — Билли кивнул и внезапно, без всякого перехода, выдал. — А хочешь увидеть Макалаурэ Феанариона? Настоящего?

От неожиданности Вайолет закашлялась. В горле в самом деле запершило, будто слова старого приятеля пересушили глотку не хуже жаркого денька. О сыновьях Феанора и их делах она читала у Эмералд не раз и не одну книгу. Не то чтобы Вайолет нравилась эта легенда, но мистер Аспен не раз повторял, что любому человеку, если он хочет что-то знать и иметь своё мнение, одной точки зрения на событие всегда будет мало. Ещё он частенько сокрушался, что в случае с Домом Феанора скудность знаний с лихвой закрыли разросшиеся вокруг их истории домыслы. Вайолет, стесняясь своей необразованности по сравнению с Эмералд, не говоря уже об её отце, прочла, кажется, всё, что было о феанорингах в их библиотеке. О Макалаурэ или, как ей было привычней, Маглоре, Вайолет знала только, что он, вероятно, до сих пор жив, но в момент, когда кинул камень отца в море, повредился рассудком. Безумцев Вайолет боялась, к отцу одно время заходил один полоумный, когда она маленькая была и в мастерской отца убиралась, вот страху было! А тут Билли является и такое предлагает!

— Не знаю, — осторожно ответила она. — О них такое рассказывают и пишут… Я бы побоялась кого-то из феанорингов встретить, честно скажу. А Макалаурэ… По берегу ведь бродит, если не врут легенды? Повстречается на пути… Он безумен говорят… Безумца на берегу моря встретить… Не знаю, страшновато… А он и воин к тому же… Я… читала.

Билли усмехнулся.

— О крепости его рассудка ничего не скажу, — и, выдержав паузу, продолжил, — но живым его видел… не только я. Тут в полудюжине миль есть хоббичий хутор…

— И не один, — подтвердила Вайолет, сама не зная, зачем. Не хотелось тогда перед старым знакомым глупой показаться или язык раньше головы сработал?

Билли замотал головой.

— Ты не поняла! — воскликнул он. — Маглор живёт на одном из этих хуторов! С хоббитами!

И замолк, наверно думая, что ошарашил её.

Вайолет пожала плечами:

— У хоббитов? Да враки это всё! Как эльф в нору войдёт? Хоббиты даже на хуторах своих живут как в Шире жили, у мамы они часто жилетки шьют, беседуют с ней. Говорит, Шир хоббиты чуть ли не с собой в карманах носят.

Билли нахмурился, будто бы его олухом назвали.

— Дурацкая шутка, — сказал он, не меняясь в лице. — Конечно у хоббитов — тех хоббитов — есть апартаменты, приспособленные для людей. Это деловые хоббиты. Слышала о семействе Мохнопят?

Вайолет о каких только хоббичьих семействах не слышала, как начала помогать родителям. К отцу хоббиты приходили с заказами обуви для знакомых людей. Приносили в мастерскую соломинки по ноге одариваемого и долго, со всеми подробностями рассказывали отцу о привычках соседа или делового партнёра, о том, как быстро изнашивает тот ботинки, любит ли гулять и ценит ли обильные обеды. У матери в мастерской Вайолет, пока не начала шить сама, готовила хоббитам чай. А какой хоббит откажется за чаем поговорить о том, о сём, особенно если собеседница явно не прочь послушать и к кексикам руку не тянет? Возможно, Мохнопяты к ним захаживали, Вайолет в том почти не сомневалась, но не рассказывать же это всё Билли?

— Да, конечно, — сказала она. Не соврала разумеется, но и правды не сказала.

Билли кивнул и, помолчав немного, продолжил.

— Я в Бри вторую неделю. Ярмарку ждал. В одном из здешних трактиров — не в «Пони» — разговорился с двумя хоббитами. Хоббит постарше, — он представился мистером Мохнопятом, — хвалился, что они с супругой живут на хуторе. И торгуют выпечкой. С огроминами, людьми значится, с гномами… В основном, конечно, люди у них закупаются. Мистер Мохнопят говорил много. Хвастался хозяйством, как всякий добропорядочный хоббит, так? Пироги хвалил, советовал зайти. Попробовать, пока я здесь.

— И ты, конечно, пошёл и встретил Маглора, — не выдержав хмыкнула Вайолет.

— Не перебивай! — Билли даже ладонью по столу стукнул. — Разумеется нет. Мы выпили. После пары кружек пива у мистера Мохнопята язык развязался. И тут он сказал, что у них на хуторе эльф живёт с рукой спаленной. Обожжённой вернее, я уточнил. А то спаленная… Нет. Затем я спросил хоббита, как эльф выглядит и решил, не бывает таких совпадений! Сама посуди! Чёрные как смоль волосы, высокий рост, усталый взгляд! Но делать выводы было рано! Всё-таки звучало это… невероятно. Слишком рано верить в удачу. Я надеялся, но не верил. И тут мистер Мохнопят сказал, что эльф поёт красиво! Так и сказал, красиво, за душу берёт. Не я спросил, он сказал это сам! Эльф. Поёт. У эльфа обожжена рука. Эльф из нолдор. Ты веришь в совпадения? В такие совпадения?

Вайолет ответила не сразу. Билли всё же было слишком много. Она не могла сказать, в чём тут дело — в его чрезмерном пылу, в усталости от бесплодного ожидания, в накопившемся разочаровании, в неожиданном явлении старого друга из далёких краёв, но внезапно Вайолет почувствовала себя круглой дурой, будто не читала книжек у мистера Аспена и не общалась с хоббитами, едва стала помогать родителям. Дело было даже не в хвастовстве Билли, хвастунов в жизни она повидала вволю, а в чём-то другом, чему даже слов не подобрать. Будто бы всю жизнь она на этом стуле просидела, а ей только сейчас сказали, что за стенкой вчера Арвен Ундомиэль со свитой проезжала, а позавчера — эльфы из Лихолесья с Королём во главе. А она так и сидела, не углядела и не угадала. Вдруг Билли и не хвастался, вдруг для кучи народу видеть эльфийского короля — то же самое, что для неё с соседкой утром поболтать?

— А вдруг это не он? — промямлила Вайолет наконец. — Надо всё же знать поболе для такого… вывода. Пишут же в книжках, что он того… утоп.

Но Билли, кажется, этого и ждал. Слегка усмехнувшись правым уголком рта и посмотрев на неё покровительственно, как учитель почти, он заговорил.

— Не думай, что я поверил хоббиту на слово и тут же рванул втягивать тебя в приключение. Конечно нет. Хвастуны есть в любом народе, как, впрочем, и врал _и_. Я дошёл до хутора. Не на следующий день, каюсь. Дошёл и купил хвалёный Мохнопятом пирог у юной хоббитянки. Макалаурэ не увидел. Я вообще никого там не увидел, кроме хоббитянки и собак в конурах. Пирог оказался вкусен. Но не о том речь. Тут же я понял, что не успокоюсь пока не увижу или не услышу эльфа. И на следующий день я снова потащился за пирогом. На этот раз хоббичья селянка продавала пироги артели гончаров. Судя по одёже, это гончары были. Эльфа я снова не увидел, стал бы он показываться перед артелью. А, они ещё пили пиво. Тоже хоббичьей варки, селянка при мне наливала. Хотелось пропустить кружечку, была такая мысль, но решил, что лучше всё-таки вернуться домой и подумать, не маюсь ли я ерундой. Гоняться за догадкой — что может быть глупее. Но я не хотел отступать. И на следующий день мне повезло. Я снова шёл к селянке. И, не доходя до хуторка примерно милю, увидел его.

Билли умолк, то ли от нахлынувших чувств, то ли чтобы паузу выдержать. Вайолет слышала от Пэнси, что хорошие рассказчики паузы берут намеренно, чтобы слушатели больше впечатлялись. Тут ей подумалось, что Билли об этом трюке наверняка знал, раз говорит так складно, не сбиваясь. И замолк он не впервые за их разговор, видать знает, к чему ведёт. Вот только… Вайолет вновь почувствовала себя недотёпой, живущей в скучном мире, пока остальных за каждым углом встречают чудеса. Может, ей хоббиты тоже об эльфах рассказать хотели, когда она им чай подливала и кексики подкладывала, а потом смотрели на Вайолет и забывали, настолько она была серой и обычной, всё равно, что мебель или стенка дома.

— И он, конечно, тут же назвался тебе Маглором, — выскочило у неё. Не от желания пошутить или посмеяться над Билли, просто… Она не знала, что сказать. Вот просто не знала. Билли наверно подумает, что подружка детства уж совсем двух слов связать не может, так от чудес отвыкла, даже книжки не впрок. В другой момент Вайолет бы в ладоши захлопала от радости за приятеля, а сейчас что-то мешало ей, она даже понять не могла природу этой помехи. Может, это была зависть, кто знает. Только новая какая-то, неизвестная до того момента.

— Не назвался, — и Билли улыбнулся во весь рот. Не обиделся значит. — Мне даже показалось, что эльф просто шёл мимо. Почему бы Перворожденному не гулять по живописному лесочку? Мы с ним даже словом не перекинулись, до сих пор жалею, что не последовал за ним, но хоббитянка помогла мне. Подтвердила, что эльф у них живёт, когда я спросил, не стала скрывать. И, сложив два и два, я понял, что прав! Это Макалаурэ!

— А если нет? Думаешь, от врага мало эльфов пострадало? Он небось им и руки жёг, и ноги, и ещё что с ними делал нехорошее! Не по книгам даже знаю, отец рассказывал, с ним приятели делились! Говорит и то не всё ему открыли, чтобы не пугать простого человека! Что ты эльфа видел я верю, но чего ты так к Маглору прицепился? Обязательно, чтобы это он был, да?

Вайолет сама не поняла, почему такую отповедь Билли выдала. Да, ей уже поднадоела его болтовня и домыслы, взятые чуть ли не из воздуха. Может, всё-таки она завидовала ему, чудо видел, если не придумывает, но не нравилось Вайолет что-то. Что-то в его рвении её сердило, будто бы лез Билли не в своё дело. Хотя вроде бы просто эльфа встретил… Но что-то ей в этом не нравилось.

А тому, кажется, её отповедь была нипочём. Дождавшись, пока она умолкнет, тот вскочил со стула и, осмотревшись, будто опасаясь кого, наклонился к Вайолет.

— Если хочешь убедиться, что это он, жду тебя завтра утром у ворот, как петухи прокукарекают и солнце взойдёт, — почти прошипел он ей на ухо. — Навестим нашу селянку-хоббитянку, а по дороге туда я расскажу тебе что Макалаурэ значит даже не для меня, для легендариума Средиземья! — и тут же шмыгнул куда-то в боковой выход, оставив Вайолет в недоумении.

Идти за Билли она, конечно, не собиралась, мало ли, куда его понесёт и не натворит ли он чего, за что стыдиться потом придётся конечно ей. А ещё она устала. Не от болтливого знакомца даже, после разговоров хоббитов, попивавших чаи у родителей в мастерских в ожидании заказов, Билли не казался таким уж говоруном. Она устала от переживаний и мыслей, которые совсем уж неожиданно свалились на неё, пока она сидела в Гарцующем Пони и размышляла, почему ей так не повезло жить серой серостью в сторонке от приключений и чудес. В другое время Вайолет точно бы не думала о себе так и не жалела бы ни о чём, но сегодня подруги задержались в Аннуминасе или забыли о назначенной встрече, а Билли рассказал о стольких вещах, которыми в Бри и не пахло… Читала она, конечно, много, слушала друзей отца и подруг матери развесив уши, но слышать — совсем-совсем не то, что видеть. Подруги видели королеву и столицу весной, Билли — чего только не видел, даже Маглора, если не наврал и не ошибся. А она? Что видела она? Библиотеку отца подруги? Шир из-за забора?

К воротам Вайолет подошла даже раньше Билли.

— Я знал, что ты охоча до легенд, — только и сказал он, увидев девушку, лениво грызущую семечки. — В путь!

Уже минут через десять Вайолет задумалась, как же Билли умудряется мчаться и не умолкать ни на мгновение. За первую милю она узнала, что Маглор или как говорил Билли «Макалаурэ», сейчас больше, чем эльда. Тот, оказывается, сейчас легенда, сравнимая по величине разве что с первыми королями людей (так и сказал, Вайолет даже переспрашивать не стала, чтобы окончательно не запутаться). Билли, едва переселился в Дейл, понял, что его привлекают легенды прошлого, а вернее, изучение их и переосмысление для современников. Едва он узнал, что одна из таких легенд, казалось, исчезнувшая навеки, буквально у него под носом, лишь руку протянуть, тут же стало ясно: он увидит Маглора и поведает всем не о встрече, нет. Он поведает о том, что «светлая» сторона Макалаурэ позабыта совершенно зря! Это и есть основная причина, по которой Билли решил писать свою балладу. Многогранность личности Макалаурэ, по его словам, потеряна в кровавом мареве войн и в бессмысленной погоне за Сильмариллами, а Билли хотел бы попробовать показать все стороны его характера — светлую, темную, веселую, показать его как балагура, великого певца, брата и друга. Куча людей думает, что он был лишь грустным певцом, моментально скатившимся в тоску и не нашедшим в себе сил противиться Клятве. Это абсолютно лживое и несправедливое мнение, ведь Билли уверен, что Макалаурэ был гораздо больше, чем это! И его «баллада в прозе» будет предназначена в первую очередь для тех, кто до творения Билли ничего не слышал о Макалаурэ и тем более ничего о нём не читал. По его словам, историю Макалаурэ никто ещё не рассказывал должным образом. Ни один рассказчик ещё не вышел за пределы ложного восприятия, сложившегося из комка легенд, за которыми уже не видно не то что правды, а даже следа личности сына Феанора. Вайолет, время от времени угукая на очередное «Вайолет, задумайся!» старалась не отставать от Билли, однако думала она совсем не о его будущем произведении.

Думала Вайолет о Маглоре. Если тот эльф, которого Билли видел краем глаза, в самом деле он, и в самом деле живёт у хоббитов, вернее гостит, значит он не безумен? Хоббиты, как она уже не раз убеждалась, дорожат покоем и не питают никаких иллюзий о нездоровье что тела, что души. Когда однажды простуженная Вайолет пришла прибираться в мастерской отца, сидевший там хоббит, увидев, что девушка хлюпает носом, молча протянул ей платок и через неделю отказался брать его обратно.

— Пусть, госпожа, он у тебя будет, — сказал он, когда Вайолет с благодарностями попыталась вернуть платок хозяину. — Вижу выстирала, отутюжила, накрахмалила даже. Теперь следи за платками. И за носом следи!

Здоровье души, конечно, не здоровье тела, но разве хоббиты не понимают, что безумный эльф в доме — примерно то же самое, что собака бешеная и пожар в одном лице? Ни один хоббит не будет щекотать нервы просто так. И не просто не будет. Значит, Билли врёт? Нет, в это Вайолет не верила. Хотел бы он её поразить, не потащил бы за собой в никуда, наговорил бы разного и ушёл. Эльф не Маглор? Или… Маглор не безумен? Вайолет вновь почувствовала себя слишком глупой.

Билли между тем не замолкал.

— Сказка, ставшая былью! Легенда рядом с вами! Послушай, как звучит! Сладчайший голос, трагичнейшая судьба! Правда, на которую закрывали глаза!

— Не надрывайся, — вздохнула Вайолет, слышавшая за последние часы всё это не в первый и даже не во второй раз. Приятель, правда, не повторялся, но и не повторяясь он умудрялся говорить одно и то же. — Что мешает тебе сочинить, как встретил Маглора в лесу на тропинке? Помнишь в книжках «Пройдя до половины тёмный лес…» вроде…

— Ты опять не поняла! — Билли аж взвыл. — Выдумкам веры нет! Людям нужны доказательства! Что в Бри, что в Дейле! Я увижу легенду! Мы увидим легенду! Прикоснёмся к сказке, тонкой и трепетной, как крылья мотылька! Как утренний туман! Кто знает, может, удача будет на моей стороне, и я…

— Не получишь от легенды по морде? — не сдержалась Вайолет. — Билли, окстись, он воин! Воин! Пусть даже не брал меча в руки… страшно сказать, сколько, но воин всё равно!

— Он эльф! — припечатал Билли. — Эльф, а не… мужлан из стражи! Заметила, все легенды о сыновьях Феанора прославляют их воинскую доблесть? Ну или подлость, кому как? Заметила наверняка! Ты же читаешь подружкины книжки! Кого сразили в боях, сколько сражений выиграли… А я хочу показать другую сторону Макалаурэ! Показать его долгое, тягучее, горькое, как морская соль, одиночество! Показать певца, равного которому не было в Валиноре! Видящего прекрасное во всём! От луча звезды до удара меча…

Вайолет вздохнула. Перебивать она не любила, но как иначе было пробиться через трескотню приятеля?

— Так сочини, как ты встретил Маглора и говорил с ним, что тебе мешает? Дескать шёл, увидел, а он тебе рассказал… Ну вот как ты докажешь народу, что взаправду его видел и говорил с ним? Никак! Не даст же он тебе прядь волос, чтобы все поверили, убедились! Придумай сам красивое, что он тебе о море рассказывал к примеру, о чаячьих криках… о звёздах в небе, — Вайолет остановилась перевести дыхание; способностью Билли бежать и при этом трещать сорокой она не обладала. — Или там… не знаю, «он никого не ждал с тех пор, как на погибель»… или там «на луче звезды дар спустился с высоты». Ты ж не дурак, нешто красиво не расскажешь? Как раз и свет, и душа… это самое… творца. И жизнь, какая уж была.

Билли, тоже остановившись, в очередной раз закатил глаза, будто не со своей ровесницей говорил, а с девчонкой неразумной, только бросившей в куклы играть.

— Вайолет, эльфы не люди, понимаешь? Они всё видят иначе! Отлично от нас! Говорил я с отцом Эмералд, который, по твоим же словам, с эльфами дело имеет. Даже он их меряет по людской мерке! Не чувствует их! Эльф, видишь ли, колечко взял потому, что камень там богатый! На что эльфу человеческая жажда роскоши? Может, в том камне отразилось что-то близкое его душе. Так нам и не понять, что. Это я ещё о камнях говорю, о ремесле. Не об искусстве и стремлении души эльфа. Не о видении эльфом прекрасного! Разумеется, я так красиво, как величайший менестрель среди эльдар, не скажу и не спою. Дара нет. Не поверят мне.

Вайолет хотела было сказать, что взгляд эльфа обойти — дело плёвое, надо только вставить в рассказ слова о прекрасных речах, которые языком человека и не передать, такие они прекрасные да неслыханные до той встречи, но передумала: Билли всё равно не услышит, а до хутора они уже почти дошли, как раз дымок из печки над деревьями показался.

***

— Мам, опять припёрся, — хихикнула Дейзи, кивая в окно. — Ну огромина этот лохматый, о котором говорила. Чего ему неймётся-то?

— Папке своему спасибо скажи, — вздохнула Примула Мохнопят, вытирая руки о передник. — Вот понесла его нелёгкая с огроминами дело иметь же, отселиться из Шира решил! И ты хороша, понесло в жены к его помощничку непутёвому пойти! Так бы как сёстры твои жила в Шире и горя бы не знала! За тебя сам Том Тук сватался, а ты… ох, вся в меня! Пирожки папка твой печёт вкусные, огромины хвалят… Пиво наливает, сидр… Вот на огромин теперь каждый день и смотри с его сидром и пирожками!

— Так этот-то не за пирожками, — заметила Дейзи, отходя от окна и возвращаясь к супу. — Зачем-то ему гость наш понадобился, — и поняв, что сболтнула лишку, прикусила язык.

Но Примула Мохнопят так просто не сдавалась, хотя, чтобы дочка заговорила, ей всего-то и нужно было взять большую поварёшку в руки, да выразительно помешать суп.

— Он третьего дня приходил крайний раз, пирог брал с грибами, фирменный наш, как и до того, — нехотя заговорила Дейзи. — Ты тогда в Шире гостила как раз. А _он_ … ну… отошёл _он_ , вот. Этот огромина его видел небось, спросил, не эльф ли у нас живёт. Я и говорю, эльф, правда. Взаправдашний. Народ же думает, все отплыли! А тут эльф…

— Значит, кому-то из остолопов наших придётся поварёшкой прописать, — многозначительно протянула Примула. — Хоть твоему мужу, хоть моему. Ох и болтуны, и они, и ты, дочура любимая к ним, пустомеля бестолковая. Прихвастнула первому дуралею, а тот и рад! И чего сделал-то, от радости в пляс пустился?

— А ничего, взял пирог свой и ушёл, откланялся ещё так… с вывертом, — припомнила Дейзи. — Мам, а что такого-то? Ну сказала я ему, эльф у нас гостит, не видно ж разве, что не хоббит вышел из дома, по росту-то? И что не огромина видно, стать вон какая.

— А вот что-то и есть, — вздохнула Примула. — Не забыла небось, как он у нас появился. А этот-то огромина маячит, по твоим словам…

— Он сюда ходил почитай каждый день, — задумчиво протянула Дейзи, — как ты в Шир уехала, как вернулась — рядом бродил, не заходил, я думала замечает, как до нас добраться, чтобы сказать кому. Пироги тем более не каждый день покупал, так огромины делают иногда, ходят и смотрят, потом всей семьёй являются. А спрашивал он об эльфе единственный раз, я и значения не придала. Так-то пусть шатается, подумаешь, пироги наши многим огроминам по вкусу!

— Мало тебя в детстве драли, — ещё раз вздохнула Примула. — Я уж язык стесала, повторяя вам, молчать тут надо, молчать! Ох не нравится этот огромина мне. Не за делом сюда приходит. И не пироги ему нужны, а гость наш, едва ты не одна осталась, сразу мелькать прекратил, видишь? Знает небось, что меня так просто не обойти. Не по душе он мне, хоть и огромина простой, — и Примула, замолчав, вернулась к супу, оставив Дейзи изнывать от любопытства.

Примула Мохнопят всю жизнь старалась держать мысли при себе. Хоббиты не слишком жаловали выскочек, даже достопочтенного Сэмуайза Гэмджи они почитали только как лучшего садовника за всю историю Шира, не придавая значения его подвигам в путешествии. Но Примула молчала не потому, что насмешек боялась или непонимания. Не считала она, что мысли её какие-то из ряда вон. Мало что ли юных хоббитов грезят и от труда не отвлекаются, тот же Сэмуайз Гэмджи например. Потаскало его по миру, а почитают его в Шире как замечательного садовника и, разумеется, почтенного мэра, не думая об его путешествиях как о чём-то, имеющем важность. Подумаешь, мол, молодой был, глупый, всё равно домой вернулся, как разум прояснился. Какое хоббитам дело, что в дальних странах с ним происходило? Главное — Шир обустроил, ну и хорошо, почаще бы такие хоббиты рождались. Точно так хоббиты относились и к достопочтенным Мериадоку Брэндибэку и к Перегрину Туку. Саму Примулу, бывшую в дальнем родстве с мистером Гэмджи, страсть как влекли загадки земель за границами Шира. Не все же огромины, люди значится, живут как в Бри, где-то моря есть, горы, и огненные, и обледенелые. И пустыни есть, где ни травиночки не растёт, даже колючек там, кажись, почти нет, если рассказам верить. Покидать родной край Примула, конечно, не собиралась, ей было хорошо и здесь. Всё знакомо, всё понятно. А красота-то какая, что лучше быть может? И не считала она, что хватит ей разума понять мир там, за границей Шира, и ни к чему Примуле то было. И страстью к наукам она не отличалась, с детства ей больше нравилось копаться в огороде и хлопотать у печки, чем сгибаться над заумными книжками. Авантюры Примула тоже не любила, а вот рассказы дядюшки Сэмуайза о путешествиях и дальних землях ей нравились. И старые-старые легенды, которые тот рассказывал. Копаться в книжках Примула тоже любила под настроение, когда за окном дождь и работы нет, но слушать рассказы дядюшки она всё равно любила больше. Особливо Примула почему-то любила грустную историю эльфов, воспитавших лорда Элронда и его брата, который с чего-то выбрал жизнь людей. Примула этот выбор не понимала до сих пор и, сказать по правде, понимать не хотела. К чему ей это? Дело прошлое и не для ума простой хоббитянки. А вот историю эльфов, у которых лорд Элронд рос, Примула вскорости и сама пересказать могла, дядюшка Сэмуайз даже шутил, что она этих братьев узнала бы, окажись они с ней рядом. Дошутился никак.

Да, такой бури, какая в тот вечер разыгралась, Примула и припомнить не могла. Может, и была когда, да не запомнилась ей. А тут, кажется, ветер с цепи сорвался, как взбесившийся пёс совсем! Не видит пёс ничего, несётся, куда лапы повернут, а у тебя мысль только одна, как бы живой остаться, как бы пронесла беда. Видела она однажды такого пса, его, чтобы не навредил никому, застрелить пришлось. А бурю не застрелишь, бояться остаётся и под крышей сидеть! Муж то и дело повторял, что дом их и потоп выдержит, и ураган, и даже град с яйцо куриное, а Примула понимала, боится муж, не боялся бы — молчал. Дейзи с Отто уже в спальню ушли, а они сидели, словно ожидали чего-то. Муж то и дело набивал трубку, а она вязала шарф для племянничка Робина, как раз собиравшегося наведаться в гости на днях, если Дейзи ничего не перепутала.

— Надо бы спать идти, — прокряхтел муж наконец, но из кресла не поднялся. — А то сидим мы и будто крышу сторожим, чтоб не унесло.

— Ещё посторожим, значит, — отозвалась Примула, не отрываясь от вязания. Не хотелось ей уходить, будто в самом деле что-то чувствовала.

Залаяли собаки. Примула удивилась. Едва буря началась, все псы по конурам попрятались, специально проверила, чтобы ошалелый Клык под ливнем не носился. Клык как раз не лаял, а остальные лай поднять могли только если бы чужака под носом почуяли. А какой чужак ночью, да ещё и в такую непогоду, к хоббитам на хутор потащится? Может, то не человек, а зверь из леса или собака сбежала от кого-то? Такое может быть, звери частенько дуреют от страха, когда кругом ветер и дождь стеной. Только Примула не слышала ни незнакомого лая, ни ещё каких звуков, которые испуганные звери издают.

И тут раздался стук в дверь.

— Принесла нелёгкая супостата! — охнул муж, моментом подскакивая к печке и хватая кочергу. — Я его! А псы добавят!

— Стой! — сказала Примула, вернее даже приказала. — Подумай, олух ты этакий, какой разбойник явится в бурю на хутор, где собаки такие, как наши, охраной? Разбойники жить хотят и добром завладеть, а не помереть в бурю от псов злых и от ухвата! Покажи остолопа, в такой ураган до нас решившего дойти! Вдруг кому помощь нужна, а ты заладил «ухват, ухват!»?

— А если попрятались псы? — не отступал муж. — Вдруг разбойник думает, что они заперты, а он поживиться сможет? Что хоббиты супротив огромины? Они же так и думают наверняка огромины-то? Или вдруг он псов того… опоил? Или заворожил? Ничего, ухват Одо Мохнопята живо бандиту крышу починит!

— Да и попрятались, кто знает, вдруг бросятся? — шикнула Примула на него. — Сиди тихо, а лучше за Отто беги, ты меня пошустрее и тебя он быстрее послушается если что!

Стук повторился. Примула, перехватив у мужа кочергу, подошла к двери и громко-громко спросила:

— Какого злого человека принесло к нашему дому? Если не с добром сюда явился, уходи отсюда с миром, наши псы медведя загрызут! Мне только свистнуть — и поминай как звали!

— Пустите, пожалуйста, пока буря не утихнет, — услышала Примула из-за двери. — Я эльф, я шёл к Гаваням, пока меня не настигла непогода. Я не причиню вам вреда. Мне только переждать ночь.

Примула переглянулась с мужем. Чего она не ожидала, так эльфа под дверью. Конечно, они с мужем с расчётом строились здесь, тракт недалеко, кто только не забредает, эльфы в том числе. Выпьют сидра, посмеются — и дальше пошли. Но эльф, решивший у них переждать бурю — вот уж диво так диво!

— А ты точно эльф? — вылез муж. — Может, ты из бандитов каких, а эльфом прикидываешься, раз голос красивый от природы получил?!

Из-за двери раздался смех.

— Могу наклониться к окну и показать вам ухо, если не верите, — услышали они.

— А мы тебе и так не поверим, — заверил муж. — Что мы, накладных ухов не видели? То есть это… ушей.

Примула ткнула его в бок.

— Ладно! — крикнула она. — Убедил, пущу тебя! Иди-ка ты направо, до высокого крыльца. Поднимешься — постучи, у нас там как раз для дылд пристройка. Только смотри, если что удумал — свистнуть я успею, собаки тебя моментом загрызут, — и, вернув кочергу мужу, поспешила открывать.

— Ты что! — охнул муж, пытаясь преградить ей дорогу. — А если он с тобой… что сделает?

— Иди-ка ты спать, — посоветовала Примула, обходя мужа и открывая вход в пристройку. — Что не так — я собакам свистну, не переживай. Они его живо… отделают.

И захлопнула дверь, чтобы муж за ней не пошёл. Не сказать, что Примула не боялась нежданного гостя, но, если уж не повезло на бандита нарваться, пользы от неё будет больше, чем от Одо и, тем более, Дейзи с муженьком, собаки её слушались поболе, чем их всех вместе взятых. А кочергой таких бить опасно. Собаки надрывались, не замолкая. Проснулся даже Клык, Примула отчётливо слышала его хрипловатый лай, то и дело сбивающийся на рычание.

Тут же раздался стук в дверь «для дылд».

— Это ты что ли, накладное ухо? — крикнула она, беря в руки свечу и нащупывая спички в кармане передника. — Погоди минутку, я иду! Ноги-то у меня не ваши, хоббичьи у меня ноги!

— Это я, — раздалось из-за двери. — Извините, что потревожил вас, госпожа.

Примула как раз нашарила спички и зажгла свечу. Поставив её на сундук, который Отто привёз от каких-то гномов «для форсу», она подошла к двери и, повозившись с ключами, наконец сняла засов.

За дверью в самом деле оказался эльф, это было видно даже через длинный и мокрый вдрызг плащ с капюшоном. Не бывает у огромин такой стати, вот не бывает — и всё тут. И как-то поняла Примула, что существо на пороге явно древней, чем даже деревья, из которых они эту пристройку соорудили.

— Заходи, — сказала Примула и посторонилась, впуская гостя в дом. — Иди дальше, к печке иди, только разуйся, да сымай свою ветошь тут. Нечего грязь нести в дом, — и снова загремела ключами.

Эльф наконец откинул капюшон и зашуршал плащом. Примула, возясь с засовом, отметила, что плащ нежданный гость повесил на самый высокий крючок, вколоченный Отто шутки ради, все огромины, дескать, любят прихвастнуть ростом. По лбу от неё зятёк конечно получил, но крючок перевешивать ниже они почему-то не стали. Видать хоббичья предусмотрительность сработала.

— Разулся? — спросила Примула сама себя, хоть и видела сапоги эльфа, стоящие как раз под вешалкой с плащом. — Вот и молодец. Сейчас чаем напою.

Взяв свечу с сундука, она заторопилась на кухню, растапливать камин, ставить на печку чайник и разглядывать, кого же принесла буря к их дверям.

Чутьё Примулу не обмануло: у камина сидел эльф. Высокий, очень высокий. Как бы ни пытался сложиться, а рост скрыть не вышло, пусть и скрючился он в три погибели, словно спрятаться хотел. Лица рассмотреть толком Примула не могла: из источников света на огромной кухне была лишь свеча в её руке, а эльф к тому же словно прятал лицо за волосами.

— Полотенце дать? — сказала Примула, доставая лампу с полки и поправляя фитилёк. — Если не надо — садись за стол, там удобней будет, а я огонь разожгу и чайник поставлю. Помогать не надо, сама справлюсь. Хозяйка в доме одна быть должна, а мне и дочки хватает.

— Нет, спасибо, я почти не промок, всё досталось моему плащу, — ответил эльф наконец, послушно садясь на указанное место. — Вам точно не нужна помощь, госпожа?

— Господа во дворцах, а я Примула Мохнопят, — хмыкнула она. — У вашего народа, может, все благородные, а я простая хоббитянка, — и, поджегши фитиль, наконец внимательно посмотрела на гостя.

Никогда раньше Примула не видела эльфа с настолько чёрными волосами. Конечно, дядюшка Сэмуайз рассказывал, чем народы эльфов отличаются, только она уже забыла всё, много времени с тех пор прошло. Помнила, что чёрными волосами отличался народ, из которого приёмные отцы лорда Элронда произошли, а название народа забыла. Лицо, конечно, у эльфа было красивое, как положено, профиль будто с гравюр в книжках, ресницы длинные, длиннее, чем у любой хоббитянки. Глаза были… не старые даже. Пожившие, не знала Примула, как иначе сказать. У многих хоббитов до старости глаза как у детей, светло смотрят. А у некоторых деток, если переживут несчастье, такие глаза и в десять лет бывают. У Лютиции, троюродной племянницы, такие глаза были, когда родители утонули в паводок. Может потому такой взгляд, что жил этот эльф долго, Примула никогда так близко Дивный народ не видела. А тут пришлось невольно. И что-то в нём не отпускало Примулу, какая-то часть то ли одежды, то ли лица… Наверно в самом деле картинку из книжки напомнил, вот её и держит.

— Чай будешь? — спросила Примула. Не знала она, что ещё сказать. А чай после дождя и ветра пронизывающего даже эльфу не помешает, хоть об их здоровье чего только не говорили. Это она знала точно, как-никак мать четырёх детей и тётка бессчётного количества племянников. Какое бы не было здоровье, а прогреться после ливня всем нужно.

Эльф однако помотал головой.

— Нет, добрая хозяйка, не хочу тебя утруждать, — сказал он.

Примула ответила не сразу. Сперва она поставила чайник на огонь, потом достала чашку, одну из тех, что муж прикупил для огромин и поставила аккурат у эльфа под рукой.

— Я, когда ещё мелкой была, часто у тётки гостила, — сказала она, глядя ему в глаза. — Я тогда привередливая была в еде, ужас. Пирожки, например, ела только с грибами, вот так. А тётка однажды, когда я у неё на выходные осталась, пирожков с капустой напекла. Ох, я тогда раскапризничалась! Тётка уговаривать не стала, посмотрела на меня внимательно, вот как я на тебя сейчас смотрю, и сказала, что, дескать, слышала она об обычае, по которому если ты у кого-то в гостях не кушаешь, то, значится, хозяина за врага держишь. Я враг тебе, мистер эльф?

Эльф улыбнулся. Не вымучивая улыбку, не насмешливо, а искренне, радостно, будто бы Примула на него не шикнула, а коржик ему горячий протянула и стакан молока с мёдом впридачу.

— Нет, что ты, госпожа Мохнопят, я не отказываюсь от гостеприимства, я лишь не хочу утруждать тебя, — ответил он. — И так столько хлопот от меня досталось, а ты ещё и чаем меня хочешь напоить, будто бы я тебе подарок принёс, а не грязь на обуви.

— Плохо ты хоббитов знаешь, — хмыкнула Примула. — Разве ж я откажусь с тобой чаю попить? Нет, тем более задрыгла, пока тебе дверь открывала и устала порядком. Что поможет хоббиту от усталости лучше чашечки чая? Так что хочешь — не хочешь, мистер эльф, а чаю придётся со мной попить. Тебе только на пользу пойдёт, а то обвесишься завтра соплями, а мне совестью мучиться.

Может, Примула и грубовато сказала, знала она, что не всегда сдержаться может. А эльф лишь шире улыбнулся.

— Хозяйке виднее, — сказал он. — Если понадобится моя помощь…

— Твоя помощь — сидеть и греться, — хмыкнула Примула и, прикрыв дверь, чтобы тепло не упускать, решила в кладовую спуститься за кое-какой едой. Пусть эльфы, по её разумению, и могли питаться чуть ли не пыльцой, а уважаемая хоббитянка чай без коржиков за чай не считает.

У двери в пристройку её поджидал муж. Примула даже устыдилась, что сразу его спать не отправила, когда поняла, что нежданный гость вреда не причинит. Правда, сейчас его можно пригласить на кухню, пусть с эльфом познакомится и чаю выпьет.

— И кто там? — спросил муж и постучал по стенке топорищем. Только сейчас Примула заметила, что любимый Одо мало того, что прихватил два топора, так и вырядился почти как на бой: вместо шлема на нём был котелок, а вместо лат — два противня. Как муж их закрепил осталось для Примулы загадкой, а спрашивать было как-то неудобно.

— Эльф там, — коротко бросила она. — Не веришь ежели — иди на кухню, чайку попьёте на пару с ним, — и, наконец, ушла к кладовке.

Но едва Примула взяла с полок коржики и корзиночку с пастилой, как сзади раздался треск, стук падающих мешков и шум катящихся клубней. Даже не обернувшись, она поняла, что полки, которые зятёк Отто построил «по новой технологии» для хранения мешков с крупами и грибами, всё-таки не выдержали. Предупреждали его, а этот олух ещё и картошку туда сунул, мол полка и корову выдержать должна.

— Ох, Дейзи, вышла замуж называется, — пробормотала Примула, возвращаясь в коридор и решая, стоит будить зятька, чтоб задать трёпку или же можно подождать до утра. Но разобрать продукты надо бы, Примула страсть не любила беспорядка в кладовых. Только эльфа надо предупредить, нехорошо гостей бросать вот так.

Муж будто бы так и простоял на одном месте, карауля то ли её, то ли вход на кухню. «Латы» он, правда, снял, но с котелком и топорами не расстался.

— Полки Отто рухнули? — спросил он. — Даже на кухне слышно было, вот я и пришёл… вдруг тебя подранило.

— Иди-ка ты… спать, рыцарь, — буркнула Примула. — Или в кладовке разобраться помоги, я тоже туда сейчас спущусь, только мистера эльфа предупрежу, чтоб не гадал, куда я делась, тем более тебя он видел, в латах-то, — и, представив, как выглядел Одо, когда явился к эльфу в «броне», Примула прыснула. — Ох, стыдоба, полки падают, муж в противни завернулся! А ещё хорошей хозяйкой считаюсь!

— Ты бы, хозяйка, эльфу своему сказала, что в перчатках грязных за стол не садятся, — надулся муж и, как был с топорами и в котелке, юркнул в кладовую, оставив Примулу в коридоре чуть ли не с открытым ртом.

Перчатки! Вот за что её взгляд уцепился! Перчатки! Эльф разулся без напоминаний, волосы как-то прибрал, чтобы каплями с них кухню не грязнить, если всё-таки плащ не спас, а перчатки на руках оставил? Что-то здесь было не так. Руки калечные скрывает? Такое может быть. Но что-то Примулу всё равно не отпускало, и даже не чистота домика, нет. Не отпускал облик эльфа. Статный, широкие плечи и сильные руки даже Примула заметила, у огромин все воины похожего сложения, волосы чёрные, как ночь, глаза… Как замёрзшее озеро? Не сказать, что лишь из-за прожитых лет такие, не бывает так, ни у какого народа так не бывает наверняка. Эльфы нешто совсем другие, с каждым годом прожитым у каждого из них в глазах мудрость и боль появляется? Боль же, вот что ещё зацепило Примулу во взгляде эльфа, боль и усталость. На усталость она, может, внимания и не обратила бы, эльфы как-никак тыщи лет живут, попробуй не притомись, а всё вместе… Если она права, а не так совпало. Если совпадение — что ж, бывает, свёкр любит повторять, что жизнь из совпадений состоит.

Эльф обернулся на шаги. Кажется, пока Примулы не было, к чаю он и не прикоснулся, так и сидел, скрестив ноги под столом и смотря в пространство, небось думал о чём-то.

— Сними, пожалуйста, перчатки, мистер Маглор, — мягко попросила Примула. — Постирать их надо, а за столом с грязными руками сидеть — хозяйку не уважать.

Эльф отвернулся, будто Примула его не ласково попросила, а полотенцем мокрым по лицу хлестнула.

— Извини, миссис Мохнопят, — тихо сказал он. — Не подумал, что помешают, — и, стянув перчатки, убрал руки на колени.

Только сейчас Примула поняла, что не обмануло её наитие. Боится эльф, что она руку увидит, испугается ожога или ещё чего, взаправду боится, а не пытается Маглором притвориться ради выгоды какой-то, такого «притворщика» скорее прибьют, чем накормят. Понятно, хоббиты, о нём слышавшие — редкость, из живых разве что дядя Сэмуайз и те, кому он сказки рассказывал, но эльфу самому откуда это знать? Но Примула старалась все варианты просчитать, недоверие оно недоверием, но жизнь не пряник, ко всему готовой надо быть. Она хотела было ободрить эльфа, про сказки ему поведать, про дядю, но услышала шум и переругивания мужа с зятем.

— Ты подожди пока, я отойду, а то они дом порушат, — будто бы извиняясь сказала Примула и, прихватив веник, помчалась к кладовой.

Муж, конечно, разбудил Отто и, разумеется, притащил тому под нос инструменты, чтобы он «немедленно переколотил полку, а то срам, что в хоббичьей кладовой такое происходит, стыд, а вдруг узнает кто!». Отто пробормотал, что по дождю он за рейками и досками в сарай не побежит, не хочет дерево губить сыростью. И потом какой стук посреди ночи, он не хочет беспокоить Дейзи! Продукты, разумеется, так и валялись на полу, деловые хоббиты даже доски не оттащили в сторонку. Правда, увидев Примулу с веником, оба сразу же смекнули, что делают что-то не так и притихли.

— Глухой ты что ли, муж? — шикнула она и для солидности погрозила веником. — Что сказала? Запасы разложить, пока полки нет, разобраться, что вы как дикие? Хорошо скалку убрала, а то отлупцевала бы вас пониже спины обоих, веником жалко, веник об ваши зады облысеет быстро!

— А ты бы показала класс, — пробурчал муж, — а то гоняешь с эльфом чаи, как госпожа, а мы трудись…

Примула погрозила мужу веником.

— Трудитесь, трудитесь, — сказала она, — один за руки кривые, второй — за язык тряпичный. А то как выставлю обоих под дождь, а в помощники эльфа возьму, — и добавила для острастки, — ему как раз идти некуда.

— Эльф? — дошло наконец до Отто. — А какой? И откуда?

Тугодумом зять не был. Проблемы обычно шли как раз от чрезмерной шустрости его думалки. Но не сегодня. Наверное, ещё не проснулся несмотря на напор тестя.

— Из-под дождя, — вздохнула Примула. — Вы пока разберитесь тут, тебе Одо всё и расскажет. А я к эльфу. Надо его… пристроить куда, в такую ночь всем надо по домам сидеть, — и, прикрыв дверь, пошлёпала на кухню, выяснять, не исчез ли Маглор куда.

Тот, конечно, никуда не делся, даже под стол с таким ростом он залезть не смог бы. Двери с окнами Примула сразу отмела: всё закрыто на замки, а выбить бесшумно даже окно никто не сможет. Но тревожилась она не зря, хоть все замки на месте и остались: Маглор закрыл лицо руками, будто плакать вздумал. Плечи не содрогаются вроде, но кто этих эльфов знает, может они так и плачут, замерев будто статуи. Примула, охнув, пожурила себя. Вот кто её тянул за язык, ну кто? Может, он хотел тихо-спокойно у них отсидеться и дальше идти, а она… А что она, она как хоббитёнок мелкий растрезвонила. Хорошо хоть, что в доме никто, кроме неё, не знает, что за Маглор такой.

— Не плачь, мистер эльф, не плачь, — ласково забормотала Примула, кладя руку ему на плечо. Она, конечно, представляла, кто он и через что ему пройти пришлось, а вроде бы не эльфа утешала, который живёт… страшно представить, сколько живёт! — а кого-то из дочек своих. И Поппи, и Мэриголд, и Дейзи, и Пеония точно так лица закрывали, всхлипывая, лёжа в кроватках, до того всласть нажаловавшись матери на разбитые первыми влюблённостями сердца. У эльфа, правда, трещина в сердце, по разумению Примулы, должна быть глубже той ужасной пропасти с рисунка в книге мистера Гэмджи, в которую Гендальфа чудовище уволокло, ежели не глубже. Как, почитай, всех схоронить? Как сотни и сотни лет у моря скитаться? Не представить такое, никакого воображения не хватит. Да и не хотела Примула даже в мыслях оказаться в его шкуре. — Или поплакать хочешь, душу облегчить? У меня-то сыночка нет, не знаю я, как с вами говорить, когда слёзы катятся, девок-то понимаю.

— Я не плачу, госпожа Мохнопят, — эльф отнял руки от лица и, обернувшись, посмотрел на Примулу. — Я…

И замолк, словно не зная, что сказать. Глаза в самом деле были сухими, ни следа слёз, но что-то… что-то произошло с ним, после того, как Примула его узнала и пока она в кладовке торчала. Не ожидал, небось, от хоббитянки с хутора, что узнает его, а теперь не представляет, что ему делать с этим.

— Ты прости меня если что, — сказала Примула. — Не хотела я в душу тебе лезть, понимаю, ты наверняка боишься, что вопросами тебя засыплю. Прятался, а тут нашлась любопытная хоббитянка на твою голову. Можешь ничего не говорить, я же не зверь, понимаю, тяжело тебе.

— Если не возражаешь, я надену перчатки, — сказал он. — Но ты расспрашивай о чём хочешь, добрая хозяйка, я отвечу на всё.

— Перчатки надевать не позволю, — Примула даже головой покачала. — Стирать их надо, штопать, а руку твою бедную мазью мазать. Если боишься, что мои тебя узнают, то зря, им до этой истории дела нет, небось не знают даже, что было такое. Если болит рука или ожогом пугать нас не хочешь — перевяжу, дело-то нехитрое. У меня Одо, когда дрова таскает, часто щепы сажает.

Маглор слегка покачал головой.

— Мазь ни к чему, много времени с той поры прошло. Роа эльда сильнее роа адана, да и не в руке дело, — Маглор улыбнулся. — Я где-то потерялся, когда выкинул камень. Причина… не знаю даже. Будто бы с ним я выкинул в море жизнь. Словно бы выпал из мира на века, даже не помню пролетевших эпох, но сейчас я вернулся в мир, вот и всё. Никаких тайн, госпожа Примула.

— Что же ты, сам себе муку назначил получается? — спросила Примула.

Маглор ответил не сразу. Сидел, глаза закрыв, будто уснул прямо тут, за столом и с чашкой чая в руке. Только когда Примула испугалась, жив ли он, некстати вспомнив, что эльфы могут приказать телу умереть, Маглор заговорил.

— Да, получается, что так… Я думал, моё тело и дух смогут принять это наказание, но ошибся. Я был слаб. Часто я просто сидел на берегу и думал о прошлом снова и снова, будто бы меня уже нет, осталась только память. Но жить с таким настроем нельзя, можно лишь существовать. Наверное, временами я даже не мог двигаться…

— Гм… — протянула Примула. — Что ж ты чувства в себе держал, а? Нужно высвобождать их, всем нужно, особенно когда такое случается, как у тебя, жизнь порушилась считай. А ты… так и сидел? А музыка твоя? Так и оплакивал всё, молча и море слезами присаливая? Не представляю, как можно эпохи целые в сожалении провести, извини, конечно.

Маглор замотал головой.

— Нет, не за что. Может, так и было, но сейчас мне кажется, что в сожалении нет смысла. Вчера и завтра не изменить, изменить можно только «сейчас». И теперь я хочу жить в сегодня, а не в воспоминаниях.

— А мы, хоббиты, так и живём, есть сегодня и хорошо, — усмехнулась Примула. — Это вы сложные, сквозь столетия… это самое, видящие. Посмотришь туда, сюда… а жить когда успеваете?

— Может, нам стоит поучиться этому у хоббитов? — Маглор легко улыбнулся, будто луна из-за тучек выглянула.

— А поучитесь, — согласилась Примула. — Хорошая наука, пользительная. Хочешь поучу, а?

Само вырвалось, Примула даже не ожидала. Может, хоббиты эльфов и не понимают, уж она-то точно в знатоки Дивного Народа не рвалась, но понимала, любое создание будет несчастливо, если идти некуда а ты, считай, только-только от болезни оправился. Маглор так точно, по её разумению, нигде мотаться не должен, а то опять на берегу засядет на эпохи долгие.

А Маглор рассмеялся. Не насмехаясь, а как-то… Будто весенняя капель зазвенела.

— Хочу, миссис Примула, — сказал он. — Только как же мне у вас уроки брать? Наука такая за один вечер не учится.

— А поживи с нами, — Примула, наконец, взяла перчатки с салфетки и положила их в карман передника. — Как раз перчатки твои до ума доведу, не только науку преподам. Согласишься? Беру недорого.

— И как же мне вам отплатить за это? — Маглор улыбался, может удивляясь словам хоббитянки, а может и радуясь такому предложению, почему нет? Эльфы же тоже живые создания в конце-то концов.

— Петь будешь, — хмыкнула Примула. — А если без шуток… Остолопы мои в понедельник в Бри уезжают на три недели, дела у них, а потом я в Шир отбываю, праздник у семьи будет. Не хочу Дейзи одну оставлять. Муженёк мой пока толком не отладил это… для огромин, о чём мечтает, вот и поживёшь там. Уйти, конечно, сможешь в любое время, только предупреди, чтобы я не проклинала тебя. Годится?

Маглор с улыбкой кивнул и протянул руку для пожатия.

Утром за чаем Примула рассказала семейству, что вот решила она эльфа пустить пожить, помогать им будет и песни петь. Зовут эльфа Глирдан, скоро в Гавани отправится, как его срок придёт, а пока Одо и Отто в Бри будут дела улаживать, эльф будет тут работать, сам вызвался дескать за беспокойство отплатить.

— Эльф в хозяйстве скотина полезная! — заржал на это зять, за что тут же схлопотал от Примулы ложкой в лоб.

— Помощь — первая благодарность, — важно заявила она, едва заметно подмигнув эльфу. — Так ведь, мистер Глирдан?

— Совершенно верно, миссис Мохнопят, — ответил Маглор и широко улыбнулся.

Так и потекло. Руку его Примула перевязывала ежедневно, а чтобы никто не догадался — мало ли, что Дейзи и Отто разболтать могут — было сказано, что на ладони эльфа рана, не углубляясь в детали. Перчатки Маглору Примула вернула через день, посоветовав однако особо ими не светить, а то мало ли. Примула сама не понимала, зачем предложила ему пожить у них. Может и ожидала отказа, вернее, была уверена, что не переупрямит Маглора. Как же, эльф в первые эпохи рождённый, а его хоббитянка погостить пригласила, да не на день, а на месяцы. Но сложилось всё как нельзя лучше. Примула сама от себя не ожидала, что будет относиться к эльфу, рядом с которым она всё равно, что одуванчик рядом с дубом вековым, почти как к ребёнку родному. Прав видать отец был, когда говорил, что Примула ту историю слишком близко восприняла. Жалела она Маглора или нет — сама понять не могла. Непривычное это чувство было, когда и восхищаешься, но и хочешь при том вздохнуть глубоко, головой покачать и спросить, что же он с жизнью своей сделал. Бывает такое, рассказывали ей и не раз, но чтобы по отношению к эльфу… наверно никто во всём Средиземье не думает, что так бывает! Она и в Шир на праздник отъезжала, беспокоясь не столько за Дейзи, сколько за Маглора, что полезет к нему кто-нибудь. Какая ещё хоббитянка в родной Шир поедет, беспокоясь, что эльфу в её отсутствие навредят? Не доченьке родной, не дому, а эльфу, воину, из которого десятерых Примул выкроить можно! Дейзи-то дело знает хорошо, многие отмечали, что она в мать пошла хваткой, а эти огромины… Вдруг начитается какой умник о страдающем менестреле и решит, что страдание достойно восхищений… или как там было в какой-то книжице Поппи?

И вот, опять не обманула Примулу чуйка. А ведь ни Дейзи, ни муженьков ихних ругать не за что, такие, как этот огромина, даже если рты на замке держать будешь, всё равно найдут куда сунуться. Примула настороженно смотрела на долговязого парня, скинувшего капюшон с головы только у ворот. А если он по дороге Маглора встретил и полез, куда не надо? Только, казалось, всё наладилось, а тут такие ходят. Знает этот парень, кого ищет, как собака охотничья знает, куда мчаться. Чудо решил поймать никак. Примула даже не заметила, как сжала в руке что-то, то ли ручку чайника, то ли корзинки для цукатов. Всё лучше, чем в кулак руку сжать и парню под нос сунуть.

— Приветствую вас, миссис Мохнопят! — выдал нежеланный гость, наверняка заметив, как Примула на него смотрит. — Мистер Одо хватил ваши кулинарные способности! Именно он посоветовал мне посетить этот хуторок! Пироги с грибами, сидр, пиво… Кусочек Шира в людском краю!

Тут Примула заметила, что следом за ним в ворота протиснулась девушка, явно вместе шли. Судя по взгляду, та представляла, что у парня на уме, но, кажется, не разделяла его порывов. Хотя кто этих огромин знает, может просто в дороге притомилась или платье порвала, потому такая недовольная.

— И тебе привет! — крикнула Примула. — Если хочешь пирогов — подходи, как раз в печке томятся! А вот если хочешь чего-то другого…

Парень широко улыбнулся. Наверно хотел показать, что поняли его совершенно верно.

— Вы угадали! — воскликнул он. — Ваш муж сказал, что у вас сейчас гостит эльф. По сказанному я сделал вывод, что эльф этот — никто иной, как Канафинвэ Макалаурэ, единственный выживший сын Куруфинвэ Феанаро. Я долго могу рассказывать, что будет значить встреча с ним для легендариума не только Средиземья, но и всей Арды! Но вы, госпожа Мохнопят, как умная хоббитянка поймёте это и без лишних слов!

— Мам, а мне он такого не говорил, — прошептала Дейзи ей в ухо. — Он что, правда… этот, эльф наш?

Шёпот дочери вывел Примулу из ступора, в котором она не могла делать ничего, разве что свистнуть собакам или покрыть наглого парня ругательствами, которых от неё не слышал, пожалуй, никто. Только вот никакая глупость, даже такая несусветная, не заслуживала собачьих укусов. Примула, чтобы успокоиться, наконец посмотрела на прибор, ручку которого сжимала в кулаке с появления парня. Это оказалась очередная затея Отто — пивная кружка в виде чайника. Зять говорил, что гномы и огромины повеселятся, когда увидят, что у хоббитов можно заказать “чайник пива”, Одо его поддержал, шуточка зятька “забавной” показалась видите ли…

— Помолчи! — шикнула на дочь Примула и, покрепче взяв кружку в руку, крикнула. — Ну поняла, дальше что? Иди сюда, а то я горло сорву с тобой перекрикиваться!

Парень ухмыльнулся, совершенно не таясь. Не любила она такие улыбки ещё с поры, когда за неё старший сынок Понто Барроуза сватался. Считал, что к нему любая хоббитянка побежит, юбку коленями разрывая. Тоже так лыбился, победитель дескать.

— Иди, иди! — прикрикнула она ещё раз. — У меня время занято, подгорят пироги — собак на тебя спущу, а потом цену всего противня отрабатывать заставлю!

— Я буду рад даже чистить конуры за вашими псами! — парень снова ухмыльнулся, но зашагал пободрее. Краем глаза Примула заметила, что девушка как стояла,так и стоит, словно не шевельнулась с той поры, как подошла.

Примула промолчала. Не понимала она до конца, что хочет сделать и будет ли это для парня уроком, но как иначе отвадить его от хутора и не покалечить, она не представляла. Рядом удивлённо сопела дочь, не догадываясь даже, зачем мама позвала того, за кого ещё полчаса назад ругала её и мужа с зятем.

— Дейзи, суп поперчи, — скомандовала Примула и, увидев наконец, что парень подошёл к дверям, вышла во двор.

— На кухню тебя не пущу, грязный ты, — сказала она. — Ну-ка, наклонись, чтоб никто не… это самое.

И, едва парень опустил сияющее самодовольством лицо к ней поближе, Примула от души ударила его кружкой по скуле.

***

— Мам, а что он говорил... это правда? — наконец спросила Дейзи. С тех пор, как несчастный искатель эльфов был уложен на телегу гончара и отправлен к костоправу, прошло немало времени. Примула понимала, что погорячилась и даже как-то вправила горемыке челюсть в меру своих познаний, но всё-таки понимала, что лекаря она не заменит. Хорошо, что гончар за пирожками подъехал, а то в хоббичью повозку парень бы не поместился. Потом Примула заметила девчонку, явившуюся с ним и, кажется, впавшую в ступор от увиденного. Велев прийти завтра, Примула выпроводила ту со двора, шепнув заодно, что передаст для приятеля снадобья от последствий. Вину перед этим остолопом она всё-таки испытывала, не виноват тот, что у Примулы рука тяжёлая. Может, ему на пользу это пойдёт, кто знает…

— А ты ему поверила что ли? — хмыкнула Примула. — Нет, конечно. Видно же брехуна за милю, по взгляду видно. И по манерам, как у этих артистов ярмарочных. Небось эльфов видел полтора раза в жизни, такому любой будет если не сын Феанора, так этот… эльф, с которым дядюшка Сэмуайз путешествовал, как его зовут забыла уже.

— Не из пальца же он это высосал, — пробормотала Дейзи не из несогласия, а больше из желания поспорить. — Есть же… причина там…

— Причина — длинный язык твоего папаши, — шикнула на дочь Примула. — Сболтнул под хмельком никак, что у нас эльф живёт, а олух и додумал себе эльфа позагадошней. Это как сестрица твоя решила, что за ней наследник Бриндибэков ухаживать хочет, как же, подружка обмолвилась. А наследнику от неё книжка нужна была с рецептами солений!

— Ты же его ударила, — не сдавалась Дейзи.

— Ударила и не жалею, — подтвердила Примула. — Умнее будет и перестанет народ донимать. Ему ж и до эльфа нашего дела нет, ему, видишь ли, мы должны были этого вот Макалаурэ вынуть и положить. Скажи, что бы ты на моём месте с ним сделала, а? Супчику бы налила, пивца бы нацедила?

— Нет, ты что! — кажется дочь возмутилась сказанному. Ещё бы, угощать олуха такого. — Я бы его просто вышвырнула, собакой бы напугала, а бить бы не стала, ещё сдачи даст.

Примула кивнула, подтверждая, что так и должно быть. Дейзи загремела посудой. Да, пора пить чай, а то они сегодня только позавтракали со всей этой вознёй.

— Мам, а мистер Глирдан сегодня в лес ушёл без перчаток, — внезапно сказала Дейзи. — Я так удивилась, когда перчатки его на сундуке увидела! Отнесла к нему, на кровать положила, а то мало ли что…

Примула улыбнулась.

— Правильно сделал, потеплело сейчас, — только и сказала она. — Нам бы тоже надо в лесочке погулять, а то совсем на воздухе не бываем.

***

Вайолет увидела Билли сразу, едва дверь открыла: в комнате с четырьмя кроватями никого, кроме него и не было. Видать Наркисс решил позаботиться о пострадавшем или о репутации трактира, вот и отселил от Билли всех соседей, чтобы тот подлечился и заодно фингалом никого не напугал. А смотреть спокойно на Билли было трудно: глаз заплыл, левая половина лица распухла, а со скулы по лицу расходился ядреный синяк. Сейчас бедный парень полулежал на ближайшей к двери кровати, прижимая к пострадавшей скуле примочку, отчётливо пахнущую полынью и ещё какой-то травкой.

— Посмеяться пришла? — пробурчал он, обернувшись на скрип половиц и увидев Вайолет с узелком в руках.

Та помотала головой.

— Нет, полечить, — коротко ответила она и, развязав узелок, вывалила его содержимое на постель Билли. — Это от хоббитянок, от миссис Мохнопят точнее. В фиале от боли капли, в синем свёртке компресс, в зелёном — пилюли, чтобы голова не кружилась. В коробочке не поняла, сказали, чтобы не мотало тебя. Ну это пироги, уже почуял наверно… и вот, — и она протянула Билли небольшой кошелёк. — С извинениями немного золота велели передать.

— А если я не возьму? — Билли даже отвернулся, показывая, как некстати эти дары в его состоянии.

— Сам дурак значит, — Вайолет взяла стул и села около приятеля. — В общем, Примула зла тебе не желала, ты у неё не первый такой был, чуда искавший, вот она и не выдержала. Видать её муж любитель языком потрепать, боюсь, его тоже чайник в лицо ждёт или чем тебя приложили. Да, живёт у них эльф, да, этот самый…. нолдор, да? Только обычный нолдор.

— Ты его видела? — тут же спросил Билли, жадно вперив взгляд в Вайолет и будто бы ожидая, что она скажет что-то, ради чего ему стоило так страдать.

— Нет, конечно, — и Вайолет снова пожала плечами. — Я же вчера там как болванчик стояла, пока миссис Мохнопят меня не вытолкала. Я до кривой берёзы как в тумане шла, пока мне приятель брата не встретился. А сегодня меня туда гончар довёз, а обратно повезло — к маме хоббиты ехали за жилетками и этими… корсажами, вот и прихватили. И я уже у тебя. Миссис Мохнопят мне вчера сказала подойти к ней, к гончару в повозку сесть и приехать. Совестно стало, что она так тебя отделала, — повторила Вайолет.

— Значит, всё зря? — кисло-кисло сказал Билли, будто и не слушал, что Вайолет сказала ему. — Макалаурэ нет, он сгинул, а я словно бы за день повзрослел на десяток лет, мечта ушла… исчезла…

— Не зря! — заверила Вайолет. — Теперь ты сможешь сочинить балладу, как пострадал за мечту!

Билли было скрипнул зубами, но тут же поморщился от боли в подбитой скуле.

— Знаешь, я не вижу тут повода для шуток, — сказал он. — Мне, между прочим, в самом деле больно было от этой вазочки для печенья или чем там меня ударили. Понимаю, миссис погорячилась, но…

— За одного битого двух небитых дают, — договорила за него Вайолет. — Билли, всё же хорошо! Если подумать… Миссис Мохнопят тебя не кактусом ударила, например! Комнату тебе освободили, Наркисс заверил, что к обеду пришлёт служанку, ушиб подлечить и всё такое. А я вечерком подойду, книжки принесу, меня Пэнси на чай пригласила, опаздывать не хочется, — и, крикнув, «бывай!» девушка выскочила за дверь.

***

Конечно, всей правды Вайолет не сказала. Она в самом деле застыла, едва услышала, как Билли поздоровался с хоббитянкой. В таком же состоянии она была, когда увидела, что приятель отшатывается от миссис Мохнопят, со стоном держась за левую щёку, а затем услышала скрип телеги гончара и его же крепкое словцо, вырвавшееся, кажется, от вида ударенного Билли. И стояла, даже не помогая гончару, будто околдовали её. Из ступора Вайолет вывели лишь щелчки пальцев и голос миссис Мохнопят, настырно спрашивающей, кто она и что здесь забыла.

— Я Вайолет, — пискнула она. — Вайолет Пайн. Я с этим парнем шла… позвал сюда, я согласилась. Мы дружили… дружим, — моментально исправилась Вайолет, чтобы не казалось, что она от Билли отвернулась.

Хоббитянка кивнула, не сводя с неё взгляда.

— А скажи-ка, Вайолет Пайн, что ты вырядилась на прогулку по лесу, будто на танцы? — спросила она наконец.

Вайолет хотела было что-то придумать, но неожиданно выдала всё, как есть.

— А мне в сказку хотелось,- сказала она и опустила глаза, как раз на юбку своего платья, так похожую на красный тюльпан. Вайолет любила эти цветы и, когда кроила наряд, старалась, чтобы платье походило на тюльпанчик. — У всех жизнь… Кто в Аннуминас ездит, кто эльфов видит чуть ли не каждый день… Кто-то… не знаю, в Гаванях был, эльфов провожал, книги читает умные с детства… а я что? Не было чуда какого-то у меня, даже показалось, что у меня лишь, а все кругом с чудом каждый день. Понимала, что Билли… не по себе дерево рубит и наверняка сам себе Маглора придумал, а чуда хотелось. Потому и платье это надела, чувствовала никак, что нас с Билли выгонят взашей. Пусть маленькое, а чудо будет, праздничное платье на прогулку надену, — и замолкла.

Миссис Мохнопят усмехнулась.

— Передай своему приятелю, что он под горячую руку попался. Не первый раз такой молодец приходил, а сорвалась только на него. Что насчёт эльфа… Ну да, живёт у нас, из этих… на «н» как-то. Только он не королевич, просто эльф, скоро в земли свои отправится. Было бы дружку твоему из-за чего огород городить. Ты завтра заскочи, виновата я перед ним, лекарство передам для него. Ты к гончару завтра подойди, он тебя видел, скажи, что Примула Мохнопят просила, довезёт тебя, он у нас каждое утро обед берёт. А сейчас иди домой, — и отвернулась к конуре. Вайолет, сказав «до свидания» даже не в спину хоббитянки, а в воздух, тихо-тихо поплелась домой, ни о чём не думая. Нет, она, конечно, размышляла, как скоро мимо проедет телега в Бри, насколько сильно досталось Билли от миссис Мохнопят, приехали ли, наконец, подруги из Аннуминаса, но мысли проходили, крутились в голове, как веточки в водовороте, не цепляя души и слабо касаясь ума…. Вайолет, пожалуй, ещё не вышла из оцепенения, одолевшего её на хуторе Мохнопятов, когда почти врезалась в идущего навстречу эльфа. Остановилась только когда услышала над ухом звонкий смех и затем восклицание.

— Да ты меня никак с ног сбить хотела, красавица!

Вайолет сердито вздёрнула голову, ожидая увидеть молодца вроде тех, что постоянно вертелись в трактирчике неподалёку от дома Пэнси, не пропуская ни одну девушку, не пустив той вслед шутку или весёлый свист. Но это оказался не молодец-фат, а эльф, Вайолет сразу поняла, что именно его Билли принял за Маглора со слов мистера Мохнопята. Высокий, черноволосый, плечи широкие. Описали облик, а Билли за него и ухватился. Да и голос у эльфа звучный, красивый. Если запоёт, наверняка всем, не избалованным эльфийской музыкой, величайшим певцом покажется, Вайолет бы точно подумала, что дар там, даже если это не так по меркам самих эльфов.

— Извините, задумалась, — пробормотала Вайолет. Так близко эльфов до этой встречи она не видела. К родителям они не заходили, а Бри всё-таки не Дейл, эльфы, даже если в Гавани идут, то своими тропами, неведомыми. Ей вот никогда не приходило в голову искать эти тропы, чтобы ждать эльфов там. Зачем? Это может и красиво, но Вайолет считала, что как-то неудобно в такую сокровенную минуту вмешиваться. Билли бы наверняка пожурил её за что-нибудь, за ограниченность там, за отсутствие фантазии, полёта души… Много заумных слов Вайолет от него услышала вчера и сегодня, наверно такими словами он её бы и отчехвостил. Она ещё раз окинула эльфа взглядом. Кажется на целый фут выше Билли, изумительно красивый, ну как все эльфы наверно. Волосы вот коротковаты, Вайолет привыкла, что у эльфов косы чуть ли не до пояса, а у этого — немного выше плеч и торчат в беспорядке. Улыбка ясная, как небо сейчас. Рука забинтована, ещё причина, по которой Билли себе Маглора придумал. Отличная зацепка, Вайолет не раз резалась лучиной, когда помогала дрова разбирать, не раз занозы с поленьев хватала, иногда и такие, что кожу резать приходилось, только не стала она Маглором от забинтованных ладоней.

— Не за что прощения просить, — ответил эльф, продолжая улыбаться. — Мне даже приятно встретить кого-нибудь на этой дороге, тут обычно не ходят, а на телегах едут, пыль поднимая. Вроде и хорошо, что никто не тревожит, но иногда хочется и наткнуться на живую душу.

— Как на меня, — Вайолет хихикнула, улыбаясь в ответ. — Может, мы ещё увидимся, мистер эльф!

— Всё бывает в этой жизни, — и эльф, слегка поклонившись, отошёл чуть в сторонку, словно бы давая Вайолет дорогу.

Об этой встрече она решила никому не рассказывать: ни Билли, ни подругам. Может, конечно, это никакое не чудо и никакая не сказка для них, а вот для самой Вайолет в этом было что-то… Что-то сродни тем историям о Маглоре, которые она пыталась предложить Билли, но которые он отверг. Пусть она не Билли, а встреченный эльф — не Макалаурэ, но разве это важно?


End file.
